


Fluff

by Archer1981



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archer1981/pseuds/Archer1981
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In honor of the announcement that Marvel Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. was renewed for a Second Season. :):):)</p>
<p>Some Skimmons Fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

Skye had barely stepped foot on the plane when she was tackled by a British blur. "You're back!" Jemma yelled as she squeezed Skye in her arms.

"I wasn't gone that long,"she replied, dropping her duffel at their feet and pulling Jemma in for a proper hug. "It's barely been a week."

"Nine days, five hours, 42 minutes," Jemma mumbled under her breath.

Of course, the agent heard every word. She tightened her embrace and smiled happily. "I missed your face," Skye whispered in her ear.

The scientist kissed her cheek and bent down to grab Skye's bag for her. Their fingers entwined, she led her through the Bus to their shared pod. Once inside and the door shut, Jemma reeled Skye in flushed against her body. With a smirk on her inviting lips, she said, "Now for a proper hello." 

Skye had missed those lips and savored the feeling as they kissed. She maneuvered towards the bed, falling back with an oomph as Simmons landed on top of her. "Thailand wasn't any fun without you," Skye stated as Jemma straddled her hips, earning a groan from the brunette. 

"The elephants on your instagram tell a different tale." Her hips rolled, dragging another moan from Skye. "I missed you, Love."

"Come here," the hacker ordered wanting to taste those lips again.

-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-SKIMMONS-

Jemma watched her as Skye dozed. Her fingers gently caressing down her arm, stopping to trace the small tattoo. "That tickles,"the brunette murmured, opening her eyes. Jemma found the lazy grin quite endearing.

"Sorry,"the scientist said, yet continued the motion. "You ever think about getting another?"

Skye nodded. She turned on her side, hand on Jemma's bare hip. Her thumb scratched along the fair skin. "You'd look even hotter with one yourself," she commented and moved to kiss the other woman's shoulder.

"I have thought about it in passing." Jemma craned her neck for better access. She whimpered as Skye nipped a sensitive spot.

"I'd go with you and hold your hand," she offered with a chuckle. Pushing gently had Simmons on her back. "Maybe even get matching ones," she punctuated each word with a kiss. 

The sensations coursing through Jemma made her lightheaded. "Yes, let's get tattoos," she agreed quite happily as Skye moved down her body.


End file.
